The present invention concerns a composition for dispensing a toxic agent through the exhaust of an internal combustion engine, and a method for dispensing such a toxic agent. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a fuel composition containing a minor but effective amount of an insecticide or other toxic agent such as a fungicide or herbicide.
It is known to attempt to introduce an ingredient such as an insecticide into the exhaust pipe of an internal combustion engine operating a lawn mower or the like. It is also known to provide apparatus to create a fog or smog by combusting part of a mixture to provide heat to vaporize and dispense the balance of the mixture. The former concept is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,759,292 (Whipple et al); 2,865,671 (Jensen) and 3,205,176 (Tenney). Each of these patents provides apparatus for injecting an agent to be dispensed into the exhaust of an engine and provides means to overcome problems such as engine back pressure, control of feeding rate, etc.
The second mentioned concept, that of providing a fog, is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,402,402 (Hickman). Hickman discloses a composition including a minor amount of gasoline with a major amount of fuel oil and an insecticide, rotenone. The mixture is passed through the Hickman apparatus in which a vapor portion of it is combusted to vaporize the balance.
These prior art attempts involve the provision of separate apparatus to dispense the agent. Hickman is illustrative of a special apparatus required solely to carry out the creation and dispensing of a fog. The other patents are illustrative of the concept of providing auxiliary apparatus to inject an agent downstream of the combustion chamber of an engine for dispersal thereof by the engine exhaust.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel composition dispensable by an internal combustion engine of conventional design without necessity for any auxiliary equipment attached to the engine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel method for dispensing a toxic agent by incorporating the agent into the fuel of an internal combustion engine and dispensing the agent as a part of the engine exhaust, the agent having passed through the combustion engine with the fuel.